


We'll work it out / 我们会解决问题

by MrKakuya



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>想和Harry Osborn愉快相处，你得遵守几条规定。这并不是一件很难做到的事。<br/>或者换一种说法：Peter总是没法遵守Harry提出的三条规定，不过他确保Harry遵守自己提出的那一条。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll work it out / 我们会解决问题

**Author's Note:**

I.

在任何情况下都不要让Harry Osborn等你。是的，这条规定涵盖了所有场合，无论大小，从帮May伯母买杂货到阻止在城市里肆虐的巨型蜥蜴破坏公共设施。如果事关你们的约会，那么准时赴约比事后道歉要好得多。Peter已经从惨痛的教训中学到，当你面对的是满心不悦、心烦气躁的幼稚鬼Harry Osborn的时候，“可我是蜘蛛侠呀”只是一个极其蹩脚的借口。Harry有一种神秘的能力，他只要用一个充满威慑力的眼神就能让Peter闭上嘴、支吾着向他道歉，然后给他们的晚餐买单。那真是一件非常荒唐的事，因为毕竟在他们两个人当中，Harry才是在银行里存款更多的那个。当然，Peter也抱怨过，痛苦呻吟过，但是丝毫不出意料地一次次屈服了。因为看在老天的份上，谁能抗拒那双蓝得过分的狗狗眼呢？这整件事简直就是荒唐的。不过——  
“——那可是只巨型蜥蜴，Harry！”Petter抱怨道，挥舞双手比划着夸张的手势，想强调那只臭名昭著的蜥蜴到底有多大。  
Harry看起来不为所动。他摇晃着手里的酒杯，坐在他的扶手椅里，看上去马上就要被Peter的反应逗笑了。当然，如果现在他搂住Peter，拖着他出发去那家倒霉的餐厅的话，一切都会变得简单许多。但他只是把那杯威士忌送到了嘴边，眨了眨眼，给了Peter一个百无聊赖的眼神。  
“那可是只大蜥蜴！”Peter加了一句，垂头丧气地坐进了Harry对面的沙发里。他看起来已经放弃了。Harry几乎都要同情他了。  
只是几乎。这幅情景太有趣了。  
“我很抱歉，Har，真的。我对这四次——”  
“五次。”Harry打断了他。  
Peter抬起头来看着他，表情有点像一只被人踢到路边的、伤了心的小狗。  
Harry和他对视着，继续说了下去，语气里带着多得不必要的虚假的失望。“这已经是这个月你第五次约会迟到了，Peter。”  
其实Harry一点都不生气。他完全能理解做一个超级英雄的男友需要多大的牺牲，需要多少咖啡因来保持自己清醒，随时准备应付Peter带回家的伤口。他从来不会因为Peter忘记约会、错过时间或是带回揉皱的花束而生气，但他还是乐此不疲，因为他想知道这次Peter会用什么方式来弥补自己的缺席。过去几次Peter带他做了一些很有趣的事情。  
这整件事里最糟糕的部分是，Peter想，他知道Harry是在调戏自己。但是因为顺着Harry的情绪演下去实在太有趣了，他不忍心拒绝。  
“好吧Harry，我想到一家相当不错的餐厅。不过你得信任我，行吗？”Peter最后打破了沉默。  
Harry扬起了眉毛。  
“路上我可能得蒙着你的眼睛，不过这次肯定不会让你失望。”  
Harry露出了一个狡黠的笑容。  
二十分钟之后，当他们两个在Taco Bell*门前像傻瓜一样开怀大笑的时候，Harry知道，尽管他在路上差点扭了脚，他们也算是不虚此行。

*Taco Bell: 美国的连锁墨西哥快餐厅。

 

II.

无论白天还是晚上，你都得容忍Harry Osborn的脾气。尽管这条不容置疑的规定听起来已经相当让人火大，有过亲身体验的Peter知道，实际情况还要比这糟糕很多。Harry仍然在忍受那场大病带来的后遗症，几度命悬一线。在他专横的态度之下，连凌晨三点替他泡一杯热可可都变成了不可能完成的任务——Peter简直忙得像客流高峰时段的星巴克服务生。Peter，动作快点，我不想喝凉的。Peter——  
“——里面最好多放点小块的棉花糖。”  
Peter差点失手打翻手里那杯没泡好的可可。他快步走出厨房，直接从窗口跳了出去。连他的战衣都没穿。  
如果这次他没有注意到Harry的语气里少了以往的戏谑的话，他本来也会这么做的。  
凌晨时分，在又一次被Harry惯常的要求叫醒之后，Peter恋恋不舍地下了床，跌跌撞撞地走进了厨房。在他折回来询问怎么使用Harry那台功能出奇复杂的微波炉时（该死的、有钱人家里古怪的厨房电器），Peter发现Harry蜷缩在起居室的长沙发上，裹着一张毯子，他的黑眼圈在月光映衬下显得分外阴郁。看得出他的情绪十分低落。  
Peter很清楚什么时候Harry会勉强挤出微笑，什么时候Harry在挣扎着压抑翻涌的情绪。促膝谈心对Harry毫无用处，任他砸东西发泄稍微好那么一点。但是Peter竭尽所能避免后一种情况。  
“拿去。”Peter说着，把冒着热气的马克杯放在了咖啡桌上。他在Harry身边坐下，什么话都没有说。Harry也一言不发，只是出神地看着杯口袅袅升起的水汽。Peter突然觉得十分懊恼，因为他没有注意到Harry这次的情况有多糟糕。他恨自己没有早点注意到，也许“想喝可可”这整件事只是Harry为了离开卧室、离开那些让他恐慌不已的噩梦和憧憧黑影找出的借口。  
“嘿，”他试探着说。  
Harry把脸转向了他，同时小心回避着他的视线，依旧保持沉默。  
“睡不着？”他小心翼翼地绕过了敏感话题，知道Harry有多讨厌提起自己的噩梦，好像它们会让他显得异常脆弱。就算Peter告诉他自己也做恶梦都无济于事。  
Harry摇了摇头，动作轻得难以察觉。  
“你没必要在我面前装作一切都好。”他想说，“你没必要一直做英雄。”但他从没有说出口。他知道这些话只会让Harry颤抖着逃开他，把自己孤立起来再做什么傻事——比如在阳台上抽掉一整包烟。Peter知道，因为以前发生过这样的事。  
所以Peter只是在长沙发上躺了下来，枕在了扶手上，把不情不愿的Harry拉进怀里，然后用那张大得可笑的毯子裹住了他们两个人。Harry马上偎在了他胸前，汲取着那种只有Peter能够提供的，特殊的温暖。  
过了相当长的一段时间，Harry开了口。“其实我是真的想喝那杯可可。”  
他的声音很轻，但是Peter还是听到了。他轻轻地吻了吻Harry的额头。  
“等你睡醒再说。”

 

III.

第三条规定，或者按Harry的话来说是“我靠，Peter，你刚刚差点就被人看到了！”换而言之，Harry对任何可能暴露Peter秘密身份的公开举动都非常谨慎。因为Harry就是有那么可爱，他在乎Peter。  
显然让事情变得更糟糕的是，总有一群狗仔队互相推搡着挤在街角想抓拍Harry Osborn的日常生活，这些日常里甚至包括他坐在长椅上，什么都不做。  
Peter觉得这件事非常可笑。  
可Harry不这么觉得。每次他们出门，Harry总是忍不住四下张望，担心会有哪个带相机的混蛋一时兴起爬上屋顶跟拍他的行程——这些行程里往往包括了替蜘蛛侠打扫战场。因为就算是再不开窍的小报编辑，也能把Harry那个削瘦的楞头青男友和那个削瘦的、维持城市治安的楞头青义务警员联系在一起。Harry付不起这个代价。  
但无论如何，Peter把这一切都当作是一场游戏。那种叫做“在全国各大报纸杂志都把我的真面目挂在头版头条之前，我能躲到什么时候”的游戏。情况甚至已经发展到在一次约会的时候，Peter差点戴着他的面具垫着步子走进餐厅。虽然Harry必须承认，那个造型在Peter燕尾服的衬托下显得非常滑稽，毕竟蜘蛛侠和Prada新品就是显得格格不入。但幸好补救及时，Peter免去了Harry多费口舌向服务生（无疑还有藏在灌木丛里的摄影师）编造借口的麻烦。从那之后他们就定下了这条规则，而Harry也终于满了意。  
……直到他发现Peter完全没有遵守约定的想法。比如上次，他们凌晨从市中心走回家的时候。  
“还有五条街呢，Har，”Peter一边发着牢骚，一边用肩膀顶了顶Harry。“不过只要我能——”他停下了话头，朝天空做了个发射蛛丝的手势。  
“不行。”  
“Harry，我们几秒钟就能到家了。”  
“现场最新报道：有目击者称，凌晨一时许，蜘蛛侠抱着Harry Osborn翻进了他的卧室窗子，”Harry嘲弄地模仿着记者的口吻，“Mr. Osborn，蜘蛛侠到底是谁？他想从你那里得到什么？他为什么会在你的卧室里？这对你和Peter Parker的关系来说又意味着什么？”  
Peter翻了个白眼。“又没有人在跟踪我们。”  
“上次有人跟着我进了洗手间，Pete。”  
“得了吧，”Peter笑出了声，又戳了戳Harry，“相信我的感觉，没人跟着我们。活得有点冒险精神嘛，老古董先生。”  
“不行，Peter！看在上帝的份上，你就不能听我一次——”  
就在这个瞬间，Peter一把搂住他的腰，发射蛛丝荡向了天空；他甚至都没费工夫去掩住Harry的尖叫声（之后Harry会否认自己尖叫过：Osborn家的人从不尖叫。）。  
就像他保证的那样，在Harry反应过来到底发生了什么之前，Peter已经把他们两个安全地带回了室内。他甚至在这一片混乱中找到空当脱掉了Harry的外衣，把他推倒在了床上。  
第二天的报纸头版并没有爆炸性新闻。

 

IV.

Peter当然也有自己的规定。实际上，有很多；可能比Harry的规定还要多。但他从来没有说出口，因为他不想给Harry施加任何压力。作为一个拥有亿万资产的集团公司CEO，他太过年轻，羽翼未丰，已经不堪重负；何况他的精神和身体状况都还亟待改善。Gwen已经去了伦敦，Peter没法在身边找到能帮他的人。他不想通过无数的制约和限制让Harry的境况变得更糟糕。  
除了一条规定。  
他需要Harry告诉他自己的想法。他需要Harry说话，说出自己需要的东西，需要他开口求助，并且不为此感到羞耻。Harry不像Peter，不是一本可供随意翻阅的书，他几乎时时刻刻都紧闭心门，蜷缩在阴影里借酒浇愁。  
通俗地来说，Harry Osborn是一团乱麻，有明显的自我毁灭倾向。Peter试着帮助他，但他不让Peter插手。  
他的状况时好时坏。在那些糟糕的时刻，他长时间蜷缩着躺在长沙发上，眼神疲倦，眼圈通红，正要挨过又一场宿醉，或者正为第二天即将到来的宿醉备受煎熬。这种状态多半和桌上那些东倒西歪的酒瓶有关，也可能牵涉到那些他从不承认自己用过的毒品。他不想让Peter生气。  
Peter保证过他不会生气。  
他们的生活始终如此。  
Peter已经走投无路、精疲力竭，而Harry刚刚向他道过歉，正紧紧抓着Peter的衬衫，好像那是最后一根救命稻草；他把脸埋在他肩上，支离破碎地啜泣着。他向他保证，他会停下来，会变好，不会再这么让人失望。  
Peter承受着一切。他在他发间低喃着安慰的话语，搂紧他颤抖的、消瘦的身体。那是一种无法打破的死循环，但至少Harry说出了所思所想。尽管Peter不愿承认，但每次Harry在他怀里崩溃哭泣的时候，他总是会松一口气——他都没有意识到那口气正堵在自己胸口。  
他们的进展缓慢，但是Peter已经逐渐能察觉到Harry需要什么，而Harry也在逐渐学会让他察觉。  
他们正在学着解决问题。  
-End-


End file.
